


Multiverse Twins

by Ngaomake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaomake/pseuds/Ngaomake
Summary: เมื่อทฤษฎีพหุภพคือความจริง... และผมกำลังถูกตามล่าโดยตัวเองจากอีกเอกภพ*เขียนเพื่อส่งประกวดโครงการเรื่องสั้นแนววิทยาศาสตร์ปี 2561





	Multiverse Twins

จุดเริ่มต้นเกิดขึ้น เมื่อ ค.ศ. 2055 นักวิทยาศาสตร์กลุ่มหนึ่งตรวจพบรูปแบบที่ผิดปกติของความแปรปรวนของอุณหภูมิทั่วทั้งอวกาศเป็นครั้งแรก ทำให้ต่อมา ช่วงปลายศตวรรษที่ 21 มนุษย์สามารถพิสูจน์ทฤษฎีสตริง เอกภพขยายตัว และสสารมืดได้ จนในที่สุด เราได้รู้ว่าแนวคิดพหุภพนั้นคือความจริง และมีเอกภพซึ่งมีรูปแบบของมิติพิเศษเหมือนเราถึงสี่เอกภพ ส่งผลให้วิทยาศาสตร์เจริญถึงขีดสุด และด้วยเทคโนโลยีล้ำยุค ทำให้เพียงยี่สิบปีต่อมา ประตูที่เชื่อมเอกภพก็ถูกสร้างขึ้นได้สำเร็จ และทั้งสี่เอกภพได้เชื่อมสัมพันธไมตรีกัน แลกเปลี่ยนข้อมูลความรู้ซึ่งกันและกันโดยเรียกชื่อจากการนับไล่เรียงตามความห่างไกล ยึดจากเอกภพที่เราอาศัยอยู่นับเป็นเลขหนึ่ง และแล้ว โลกถูกพัฒนาอย่างก้าวกระโดด แต่การเดินทางข้ามเอกภพโดยไม่ได้รับการอนุญาตจากรัฐบาลโลกและนาซาถือเป็นสิ่งต้องห้ามและผิดกฎหมายอย่างร้ายแรง

เอกภพอื่นถูกเรียกว่าเป็น เอกภพคู่ขนาน ด้วยเหตุที่ว่าทุกโลกจากเอกภพมีความเหมือนกับโลกของเราถึงราว ๆ เก้าสิบเก้าจุดเก้าเก้าแปดเปอร์เซนต์

ผมเป็นหนึ่งในศูนย์จุดศูนย์ศูนย์สอง เพราะในแต่ละเอกภพ ผมเป็นทั้งแพทย์ ศิลปิน มือปืน และประธานาธิบดี

 

ผมตื่นขึ้นเพราะรับรู้ถึงความเจ็บแปลบบนแก้มขวา

ความรู้สึกแรกคือความมึนในหัวเหมือนเวลาหลับมากเกินไปแต่ก็ไม่มีเวลาให้ปรับตัวได้นานนัก เพราะสิ่งแรกที่เห็นหลังจากเปิดเปลือกตา คือภาพของใบหน้าตึงเครียดของหญิงสาวเอเชีย เธอกำลังเขย่าไหล่ผมอย่างแรง เพื่อปลุกพร้อมกับพร่ำเรียกชื่อผมด้วยเสียงกระซิบ มือข้างหนึ่งยังประทับอยู่บนแก้มที่ผมเจ็บ

“ไม่มีเวลาให้อธิบาย แต่ตอนนี้มีคนกำลังจะเข้ามาฆ่าคุณ คุณต้องไปกับฉันเดี๋ยวนี้” พอปลุกสำเร็จ เธอก็เอ่ยด้วยท่าทางร้อนรน แล้วกระชากเข็มน้ำเกลือออกจากแขนของผมก่อนกระโดดลงจากเตียง ผมยังคงสับสน แต่พอได้ยินคำว่าฆ่าก็ตาสว่างขึ้นมาทันที ขณะที่สาวเอเชียคนนั้นกำลังแอบลอบมองไปนอกห้องเพื่อตรวจความปลอดภัย ผมใช้โอกาสนั้นสำรวจตัวเองเล็กน้อย จึงรู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ในสภาพสวมชุดคนไข้หลวมโพรก พอลองเอามือแตะแถวหน้าผากก็พบกับผ้าพันแผลพันรอบ ๆ แต่กลับจำไม่ได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเองบ้าง และกำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียงโลหะในห้องที่มีสภาพเหมือนฐานลับใต้ดิน

สาวปริศนาคนนั้นถลาเข้ามาคว้าแขนผมลงจากเตียงพลางมองซ้ายขวา ในมือถือปืนสั้นไว้แน่นทำให้รู้ว่าที่พูดเมื่อครู่คงเป็นเรื่องจริง “ไม่มีเสียงปืนแล้ว ตอนนี้เราต้องหนีออกจากที่นี่ให้เร็วที่สุด”

ทันทีที่เท้าสัมผัสพื้น ขาของผมก็อ่อนยวบจนเธอต้องรีบเข้ามาประคอง ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองไร้เรี่ยวแรงเหมือนไม่ได้เดินมาเป็นชาติ “เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผม ทำไมผมถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่” ผมถามเสียงแผ่วขณะที่เราพยายามเดินออกจากห้อง

“คุณจำไม่ได้เหรอว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง” หญิงสาวเลิกคิ้ว ผมจึงส่ายหน้าเป็นคำตอบ “…เมื่อเดือนก่อน คุณถูกลอบทำร้ายโดยไอ้คนที่กำลังจะเข้ามาฆ่าคุณ โชคดีที่คุณรอดมาได้และถูกซ่อนไว้ที่นี่ แต่ตอนนี้มันรู้แล้วว่าคุณยังไม่ตาย เลยบุกเข้ามาเพื่อฆ่าคุณอีกรอบ”

ประตูถูกเปิดออกด้วยความระมัดระวัง “ตอนนี้มีทหารกำลังพยายามกันมันไว้อยู่ที่ประตูใกล้ ๆ แต่คงไม่นานหรอก” เธอรีบพาผมเดินให้เร็วที่สุด “คุณเป็นตำรวจอย่างนั้นเหรอ?” ผมถามเพราะจำลักษณะปืนได้ มันเป็นแบบที่ตำรวจใช้ แต่เธอไม่ยอมตอบอะไรเหมือนจะสื่อให้ผมเงียบ ผมจึงไม่ปริปากพูดอะไรต่อ ผู้หญิงตรงหน้านั้นสวมเสื้อกล้ามคลุมทับด้วยแจ็กเก็ต รูปร่างเหมือนคนออกกำลังกายเป็นประจำ มือขวากระชับปืนเตรียมพร้อมตลอดเวลา …เสียงยิงปะทะดังขึ้นสองนัดทำให้เราหันขวับ แต่แล้วมันก็เงียบไป เธอจึงกระตุ้นให้ผมเดินเร็วขึ้น จนกระทั่งเราออกมาข้างนอกได้สำเร็จ ผมจึงรู้ว่าตัวเองถูกซ่อนไว้ในอาคารลับซึ่งมีฉากหน้าเป็นโกดัง

เธอเปิดรถที่จอดรออยู่ข้างนอกและขับสู่ถนนทันทีที่เราเข้าไปนั่งเรียบร้อย ผมกุมหัว รู้สึกเจ็บขึ้นมาตรงแผลที่มีผ้าพัน ความเงียบระหว่างที่หนีออกมาจากอาคารเมื่อครู่ทำให้ปะติปะต่อภาพในหัวได้แล้ว แต่ผมกลับรู้สึกโหวงอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ผมยังจำตัวเองได้ แต่กลับรู้สึกเหมือนเรื่องราวล่าสุดมันหายไป “วันนี้วันที่เท่าไร?” และเมื่อเธอตอบ ผมก็รู้สึกชาไปทั่วหน้า เพราะความทรงจำล่าสุดที่ปรากฎในหัว มันคือเมื่อสามเดือนก่อนหน้าวันนี้… “ผมหลับไปนานแค่ไหน?” ผมถามต่อ เธอจึงตอบ “ไม่แน่ใจ แต่น่าจะสองอาทิตย์”

ในนิยายหรือละคร มันมีแต่เรื่องที่ตัวเอกสูญเสียความทรงจำ แต่กับผมมันต่างกัน ไม่ใช่จำอะไรไม่ได้ และไม่ใช่จำได้แค่ว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร…แต่ในตอนนี้ ผมมีความทรงจำของคนถึงสี่คนอยู่ในหัว เพียงแค่ของสามเดือนล่าสุดมันหายไป

“ตอนนี้เราอยู่เอกภพไหน?” ผมถามอีกครั้งขณะที่สาวเอเชียบึ่งรถสู่ถนนลอยฟ้าด้วยความเร็วร้อยยี่สิบกิโลเมตรต่อชั่วโมง

 

ผมรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นคนพิเศษครั้งแรกตอนห้าขวบ เมื่อจู่ ๆ ความทรงจำของใครก็ไม่รู้เข้ามาในหัว มันไม่ใช่แค่เสี้ยวเวลาหนึ่ง แต่เป็นความทรงจำที่ยาวมาก ๆ เหมือนผมได้ประสบด้วยตัวเอง ต่างแค่ที่มันเป็นของคนอื่นเท่านั้น หลังจากนั้นอีกไม่กี่เดือน ผมก็รับรู้ความทรงจำของคนแปลกหน้าอีก รวมทั้งของผมด้วยเป็นถึงสี่คนเลยทีเดียว และดูเหมือนทุกคนก็สามารถรับรู้ถึงความทรงจำของกันและกันด้วย ตอนนั้นเรามีประตูเชื่อมเอกภพนานแล้ว ในท้ายที่สุดผมและอีกสามจึงรู้ ว่าเราต่างคน ต่างเป็นคนเดียวกันที่อาศัยคนละเอกภพ

เมื่อเราทั้งสี่เริ่มสื่อสารกัน เราจึงรู้ว่าพวกเราต่างจากคนอื่นและเรียกแทนกันด้วยหมายเลขหนึ่งถึงสี่ ไล่ตามเอกภพที่เราแต่ละคนอาศัยอยู่ ผมได้รู้เรื่องที่ไม่เคยอ่านหรือเห็นจากความทรงจำของตัวเองอีกคน เขาก็เช่นกัน จึงเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมตัวตนของผมเป็นเพียงคนเดียวจากสี่เอกภพที่ทำอาชีพต่างกันสุดขั้วขนาดนั้น เราไม่อยากทำงานหรือรู้ในสิ่งที่อีกคนรู้อยู่แล้ว เช่นกัน และเมื่อโตขึ้น เราต่างคนจึงอาศัยความทรงจำของตัวเองในเอกภพอื่นเพื่อผลประโยชน์ของตัวเอง

โดยปกติ เราแต่ละคนรับรู้ดีว่าตัวเองเป็นมนุษย์จากโลกไหน แต่ตอนนี้มันไม่ปกติ ผมจำอะไรที่เกิดขึ้นกับตัวเองเมื่อสามเดือนก่อนไม่ได้เลย เป็นเหตุให้ผมไม่อาจแยกแยะได้ว่าตัวเองเป็นใครจากสี่คนกันแน่

ผมมองออกนอกกระจก เห็นจอขนาดยักษ์กำลังฉายข่าวหัวข้อ ‘โธไบอัส ไมลส์’ ประธานาธิบดียังคงหายตัวไปอย่างลึกลับ ผมจึงรู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่เอกภพที่หนึ่งแน่ “แต่ฉันไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าคุณมาจากโลกไหน ก่อนหน้านี้หลังจากคุณถูกยิง พวกรัฐบาลโลกก็ยื่นมือเข้ามายุ่ง บางทีพวกเขาคงพยายามปกป้องคุณโดยสลับเปลี่ยนคุณในโลกนี้ไว้ที่อื่นก็ได้” เธอตอบเมื่อเห็นว่าผมเห็นข่าวแล้ว

ผมชะงักไปด้วยความงุนงงกับสิ่งที่เธอพูดและตั้งใจจะถามต่อ แต่ทันใดนั้น รถบรรทุกจากไหนไม่รู้พุ่งฝ่าเข้ามาชนรถของเราด้านข้างฝั่งคนขับ แรงปะทะอย่างรุนแรงจนรถพลิกคว่ำและไถลเฉียงไปบนถนนด้วยความเร็วสูงจนได้ยินเสียงและประกายไฟจากการที่โครงรถเสียดสีกับพื้น ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกที รถเราก็อยู่ในสภาพยับเยินและหมิ่นเหม่ชิดขอบถนนที่สูงจากพื้นหลายสิบฟุต ควันคลุ้งไปทั่ว และเสียงกรีดร้องของประชาชน โชคดีที่ระบบนิรภัยของรถยุคปัจจุบันดีมาก ผมจึงได้รับบาดเจ็บเพียงเล็กน้อย แต่เมื่อหันไปมองฝั่งคนขับก็พบว่าสาวเอเชียที่ช่วยผมนั้นกำลังอยู่ในสภาพย่ำแย่ เพราะตัวท่อนล่างติดกับคอนโซลที่บิดเบี้ยว ที่หน้าผากมีแผลเลือดอาบ

ผมคลานไปหาเธออย่างทุลักทุเลก่อนจะพยายามห้ามเลือดให้ตามความทรงจำของตัวผมคนหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นแพทย์ แต่สาวเอเชียมองมาที่ผม เค้นเสียงพูดให้ดังที่สุด “ฉันคงคุ้มกันคุณไม่ได้แล้ว คุณต้องไปเดี๋ยวนี้” แล้วถอดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตกับหยิบปืนสั้นยื่นมาให้ผมช้า ๆ “ที่นี่ไม่มีใครที่คุณไว้ใจได้แล้ว เขาสร้างเรื่องว่าคุณคือคนร้าย คุณต้องหนีไปที่เอกภพอื่น แล้วตามหาฉัน แค่ฉันคนเดียว”

เธอหยิบของส่งให้ผมอีกชิ้น มันคือวัตถุทรงกลมแวววาวเหมือนโลหะ ขนาดเท่าฝ่ามือ ตรงกลางมีปุ่มสีแดง …ผมรู้สึกคุ้นตามากในแวบแรก และรู้ในภายหลังว่ามันคือโมเดลของประตูเอกภพแบบพกพา แต่ไม่ยักรู้ว่ามันนำออกมาใช้งานได้แล้ว มันคงถูกผลิตในช่วงสามเดือนที่ผมจำไม่ได้กระมัง

จังหวะที่ผมรับของทั้งหมดมาแล้ว ก็มีตำรวจนายหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาหาเราพอดี ผมจึงรีบคลานออกจากรถและทั้งวิ่งทั้งตะโกนขอความช่วยเหลือ ชายคนนั้นก็ดูท่าจะมาช่วยพวกเราอยู่แล้ว แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นผม ก็กลับทำหน้าตกใจสุดขีด

“ผู้ก่อการร้าย!!” เขาแหกปากลั่นด้วยอาการตื่นตระหนก แล้วรีบยกปืนสั้นขึ้นจ่อมาทางนี้ทันที เปลี่ยนจากมิตรเป็นศัตรูในทันควัน ผมมองเขาด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ “เดี๋ยว!!” แต่เขาไม่สนใจ เริ่มเปิดฉากยิงอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย

“กดปุ่มสิ ไมลส์!” เสียงของสาวเอเชียดังขึ้นจากด้านหลังไกล ๆ ผมจึงกดปุ่มสีแดงไปโดยอัตโนมัติ แสงและประกายไฟฟ้าวาบใส่ตา ทั้งตัวรู้สึกชาหนึบไปวินาทีหนึ่ง ก่อนที่ผมก็ปรากฎกายขึ้นอีกครั้ง…ณ จุด ๆ เดิม แต่ไม่มีตำรวจนายนั้นแล้ว ไม่มีสาวเอเชีย ไม่มีกระสุน ผมยังคงอยู่ยืนอยู่กลางถนนลอยฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยพาหนะขับสวนไปมาด้วยความเร็วสูง ผมจึงรีบตั้งสติแล้วหลบไปยังขอบทาง ตอนนี้ผมคงย้ายมาอยู่ที่เอกภพที่สองแล้ว น่าเหลือเชื่อจริง ๆ ไม่คิดว่าเจ้าลูกกลม ๆ จะพาผมมาที่นี่ได้ เพราะความทรงจำล่าสุดเรายังต้องใช้ประตูที่นาซาเพื่อเดินทางกันไปอยู่เลย ดูท่าจะมีอะไรให้ผมต้องตามหาความจริงอีกหลายอย่าง และผมต้องการรู้ว่าหมายเลขสองซึ่งอาศัยอยู่ที่นี่ปลอดภัยดีไหม ปกติความทรงจำของเราจะไหลถึงกันในทันทีที่ต่างคนต่างจดจำอะไรได้ แต่คราวนี้ผมกลับไม่เห็นความทรงจำของคนทั้งสี่เข้ามาในหัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย สิ่งสำคัญที่ต้องทำเป็นอันดับแรกในตอนนี้คือ รีบไปยังที่อยู่ที่สาวเอเชียคนนั้นทิ้งไว้ให้ได้ก่อนตำรวจจราจรมาเจอ เมื่อคิดได้ดังนั้น ผมก็สวมเสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตแล้วซุกมือที่ถือปืนไว้ในท่ากอดอกเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นจุดสนใจ แม้การเดินบนถนนลอยฟ้าจะดูผิดปกติอยู่แล้วก็เถอะ

ที่อยู่นั่นคืออพาร์ทเมนท์แบบเก่า สร้างอยู่ติดพื้นดิน สมัยนี้อะไร ๆ ก็สร้างให้ลอยบนท้องฟ้ากันหมดแล้วเพราะหรูหรากว่า พวกที่ดินที่อยู่บนพื้นโลกนั่นไว้สำหรับคนธรรมดาอาศัยกัน แต่ข้อดีของการอยู่ในที่แบบเก่าคือมันแทบไม่มีระบบรักษาความปลอดภัยอะไรเลย จึงไม่ต้องกลัวว่าหน้าจะไปติดอยู่ในภาพกล้องวงจรปิด หรือถูกบันทึกรอยนิ้วมือหรือเปล่า ผมเบียดเสียดกับคนด้วยความระมัดระวัง จำต้องย่ำเท้าเปล่าลงบนอะไรต่อมิอะไรเพราะไม่มีรองเท้าให้สวมจนรู้สึกคันขยุกขยิก กระทั่งถึงห้องหมายเลขตรงกับที่อยู่นั่น ใจกลับเต้นระรัวขึ้นมาเพราะเพิ่งฉุกคิดได้ ว่าทำไมเธอคนนั้นถึงมั่นใจว่าตัวเธอเองในโลกนี้จะช่วยผม แสดงว่าเธอเองก็ติดต่อกับตัวเองในโลกอื่น? หรือไม่ก็ตัวผมในโลกนี้ก็กำลังตกอยู่ในอันตรายเหมือนกัน…

ผมไม่มีทางเลือก จำแต่ต้องกดออดหน้าเท่านั้น...เงียบ ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ ผมจึงลองเคาะประตูดูอีกครั้ง “ผมเอง…” ผมเอาหน้าไปใกล้ประตูแล้วกระซิบบอกเธอด้วยเสียงเบาที่สุด กลัวว่าถ้าแนะนำตัวไปจะมีใครได้ยินเข้า แล้วทันใดนั้น คนในห้องก็เปิดประตูพร้อมกับชักปืนขึ้นจ่อหัวผมอย่างแม่นยำ เธอคือสาวเอเชียคนเดียวกันกับโลกที่แล้ว สวมชุดแบบเดียวกันเสียด้วยซ้ำ ผมผงะไปด้วยความตกใจ เธอเองก็เช่นกัน

สาวเอเชียพิจารณาผมอยู่สองสามนาที แล้วกระชากคอเสื้อผมเข้าไปในห้องก่อนจะปิดประตูด้วยความรวดเร็ว

“คุณมาจากเอกภพไหน?” เธอยิงคำถามใส่ทันทีด้วยความระมัดระวัง ท่าทางจะยังไม่เชื่อใจผมเต็มที่ ดูจากปลายกระบอกปืนที่ยังจ่ออยู่ที่ปลายจมูกผม “เกิดอะไรขึ้นที่โลกนั้น แล้วตัวฉันเป็นอะไรไปหรือเปล่า เล่ามาทั้งหมด”

“ผมมาจากเอกภพที่หนึ่ง คุณอีกคนเป็นคนบอกให้ผมมาหาคุณที่นี่” ระหว่างที่ปล่อยให้ผมอธิบาย เธอเอื้อมมือลงไปหยิบปืนที่สาวเอเชียจากเอกภพแรกให้ไว้โดยไม่ยอมละสายตาไปจากผมแม้แต่นิดเดียว ท่าทางเจ้าตัวคงใช้เท้าตวัดเข้ามาตอนที่ปิดประตู “เธอพาผมมาจากอาคารลับซึ่งมีฉากหน้าเป็นโกดังที่ซ่อนผมเอาไว้หลังจากถูกใครสักคนลอบยิง แต่แล้วเราก็ถูกรถบรรทุกชนเข้าระหว่างขับอยู่บนถนนลอยฟ้า เธอติดอยู่กับคอนโซลรถ ผมจึงมาที่นี่คนเดียวด้วยอุปกรณ์สักอย่างที่กลม ๆ และมีปุ่มสีแดงตรงกลาง…เธอให้แจ็คเก็ตแบบเดียวกับที่คุณสวมกับปืนของเธอมาด้วย คุณคงจำได้” ผมเหล่ไปที่เสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตของเธอ

“มันคือประตูเอกภพแบบพกพา เพิ่งผลิตออกมาใช้ในหมู่ตำรวจเมื่อสองเดือนก่อน” เธอว่า “โลกนู้นคุณเป็นประธานาธิบดีไม่ใช่หรือไง ทำไม่เรื่องแค่นี้ไม่รู้ล่ะ”

“ไม่ใช่ไม่รู้ แต่ผมไม่สามารถจำสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น…” สามเดือนก่อนได้ แต่ผมพลั้งปากได้ทัน เพราะนึกกลัวว่าถ้าเผลอพูดออกไป เธอคงสงสัยแน่ว่าทำไมผมไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นใครทั้ง ๆ ที่จำไม่ได้แค่สามเดือน “ทั้งชีวิตเลย” ต้องโกหก ไม่งั้นเธอได้สาวความต่อแน่ ๆ ถึงแม้ตัวตนของเธอจากเอกภพที่หนึ่งดูท่าจะรู้แล้วว่าผมสื่อสารกับตัวเองในเอกภพอื่นได้ แต่สู้พูดให้น้อยไว้ดีกว่า “ผมจึงไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองมาจากโลกไหน คุณอีกคนก็พูดทำนองว่าตัวผมที่เป็นประธานาธิบดีอาจจะถูกย้ายไปซ่อนที่อื่นแล้วสับเปลี่ยนผมมาแทน”

เธอหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยแล้วใช้นิ้วประทับลงบนไกปืนของผม มันส่งเสียงดังคลิกเป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าปลดล็อก ...ปืนที่ตำรวจใช้ต้องยืนยันด้วยดีเอ็นเอเท่านั้น ซึ่งเธอคนนี้และคนที่โดนรถชนเป็นคนเดียวกัน ไม่ว่าปืนจากโลกไหนมันจึงปลดล็อกได้เหมือนกันหมด ดังนั้นเหตุผลที่สาวเอเชียโลกแรกให้ปืนผมมา น่าจะให้เป็นหลักฐานยืนยันกับเธอคนนี้นั่นเอง “คุณไม่ได้ใช้ปืนของพวกตำรวจนี่” ผมเห็นปืนอีกกระบอกในมือเธอ มันเป็นปืนทั่วไป “โลกนี้คุณไม่ใช่ตำรวจหรือ?”

“เป็น แต่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่” เธอว่า “นั่นเพราะฉันพยายามโน้มน้าวให้พวกเบื้องบนเชื่อว่าคุณในโลกนี้กำลังถูกตามล่า อธิบายว่ามีคนร้ายเดินทางข้ามเอกภพอย่างผิดกฎหมาย แต่พวกเขาไม่เชื่อและหาว่าฉันเป็นบ้าแล้วยังสั่งพักงานอีก ยึดปืนกับตราไปหมด พวกนั้นต่างหากที่บ้า”

“ตัวตนของผมที่นี่ก็ถูกตามล่าหรือ? แล้วเขาเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง? ปลอดภัยดีไหม?” เราสี่คนเรียกตัวเองในเอกภพนี้ว่าหมายเลขสอง ทำอาชีพเป็นแพทย์ในโรงพยาบาลรัฐธรรมดา ๆ ไอ้ผมที่เป็นประธานาธิบดีแล้วถูกล่าน่ะมันไม่แปลกหรอก...แต่ทำไมเขาถึงโดนด้วยล่ะ?

“เสียใจด้วย” สาวเอเชียตอบเสียงเรียบ “แต่คุณในโลกนี้ตายแล้ว”

ผมชะงักไปครู่ใหญ่ ถึงเขาจะไม่ใช่ผม แต่เราสี่คนก็ผูกพันกันมากเพราะต่างเห็นความทรงจำของกันและกันมาตลอด พอรู้ว่าอีกคนตายก็เศร้าไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน

“คนที่ฆ่าเขาคือใคร มันคือคนเดียวกับที่ตามล่าผมใช่ไหม?”

จู่ ๆ ผนังห้องก็ถูกระดมยิงจนเราสองคนต้องก้มหลบ และเพราะเป็นผนังที่ก่อจากวัสดุแบบแหล่งอยู่อาศัยแบบเก่าที่เคยถูกเรียกว่าซีเมนต์ มันจึงถล่มและกลายเป็นฝุ่น ผมรู้ในทันทีว่าคนยิงต้องเป็นไอ้คนที่ไล่ฆ่าผมและหมายเลขสองแน่นอน หัวกระสุนนัดหนึ่งติดอยู่กับขาเก้าอี้ใกล้ ๆ ผมจึงได้เห็นลักษณะของมัน…และนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้ผมถึงกับช็อก แต่เพราะถูกกระตุ้นโดยสาวเอเชีย ผมจึงรีบวิ่งตามเธอไปยังบานหน้าต่างที่อยู่ในวิถีกระสุนเมื่อครู่ กระจกแบบเก่าที่ทำจากแก้วจึงแตกละเอียด

แม่ตำรวจสาวตั้งใจจะพาผมปีนบันไดลิงลงไปข้างล่าง แต่มันกลับถูกพังไปแล้ว เธอจิ๊ปาก คงเป็นฝีมือของเจ้านักฆ่าที่คะเนว่าเราจะหนีมาทางนี้ สาวเอเชียจึงเปลี่ยนแผน เธอถีบหน้าต่างของห้องชั้นที่ต่ำลงมาแล้วเหวี่ยงตัวเข้าไป ผมทำตาม หลังจากนั้นเราสองคนก็รีบวิ่งไปบนทางเดินเพื่อตรงไปยังบันไดหนีไฟ

ต้นศตวรรษที่ยี่สิบสอง มีประชาชนจำนวนมากออกมาต่อต้านและประท้วงการใช้อาวุธเพราะเห็นว่าเป็นการไร้อารยะที่จะทำร้ายมนุษย์ด้วยกัน รัฐบาลทั่วโลกจึงออกข้อบังคับให้มีเพียงกระสุนปืนชนิดที่ปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้าเพื่อช็อตให้ผู้ถูกยิงหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวเท่านั้น แต่ก็ยังมีคนบางพวกที่พยายามแหกกฎหมายโดยการหาวัสดุอื่นมาทำกระสุนแทน แต่กับหัวกระสุนที่ผมเห็นเมื่อกี้มันไม่ใช่ของแบบนั้น แต่เป็นกระสุนหัวเคลือบแข็งที่มีแกนกลางทำจากตะกั่ว

ผมตั้งใจจะเอี้ยวตัวเพื่อดูหน้าตาของเจ้านักฆ่าจนพลาดท่า ถูกกระสุนตะกั่วที่พุ่งมาเฉี่ยวเข้าที่แขนเข้า สาวเอเชียเห็นจึงเปลี่ยนมาอยู่ด้านหลังผมแทนพร้อมกับใช้ปืนกระบอกหนึ่งยิงกระสุนที่จะสร้างไฟฟ้ากระแสตรงแรงดันสูงขนาดย่อมใส่พื้น เมื่อใครล้ำอาณาเขตก็จะคายประจุเพื่อช็อต ช่วยถ่วงเวลาได้สักพัก สุดท้ายเราสองคนก็ลงบันไดมาถึงชั้นล่างได้สำเร็จ เธอตั้งใจจะวิ่งไปที่รถซึ่งจอดอยู่ด้านหน้าอพาร์ทเมนต์ แต่รถกลับอยู่ในสภาพพังยับจนใช้การไม่ได้ ซึ่งคงเป็นฝีมือคนเดิม เจ้าของรถจึงสถบออกมา แต่แล้วเธอก็เปลี่ยนไปสนใจรถที่จอดอยู่ใกล้ ๆ อีกคันแทน เธอใช้อุปกรณ์อันจิ๋วแปะเข้าที่ฝากระโปรงหน้า ไม่กี่วินาทีต่อมาประตูรถก็เด้งออก เราจึงรีบเข้าไปด้านในแล้วบึ่งสู่ถนนทันที สาวเอเชียเหยียบคันเร่งจนมิด เราจึงออกมาจากอพาร์ทเมนต์ได้ไกลพอตัว จนกระทั่งเราเห็นว่าปลอดภัยแล้ว จึงเบี่ยงรถขึ้นสู่ถนนลอยฟ้า

กระสุนแกนตะกั่ว ไม่มีอานุภาพอะไรมากมาย แต่เป็นของหายากมากเพราะเลิกใช้กันไปกว่าร้อยปีแล้ว ที่สำคัญคือต้องใช้คู่กับปืนแบบโบราณ ไม่ใช่สำหรับพวกธรรมดา แต่มีเพียงคน ๆ เดียวเท่านั้นที่ใช้มัน และผมก็มั่นใจมากเพราะผมได้เห็นหน้าของเจ้านักฆ่าแล้วว่าเขา คือหมายเลขสาม ตัวของผมเองจากเอกภพถัดไป เขารับอาชีพเป็นมือปืน เราคนอื่น ๆ อาจจะยุ่งเกี่ยวกับเรื่องสีเทา ๆ บ้าง แต่หมายเลขสามนี่แหละคือคนเดียวที่ก้าวเข้าสู่วงการธุรกิจสีดำอย่างเต็มรูปแบบ และด้วยความที่เขาได้เห็นในสิ่งที่หมายเลขหนึ่งรู้ เขาจึงใช้ประโยชน์กับมันจนได้รับอำนาจและชื่อเสียง เลื่องลือในฝีมือการยิงปืนอันเก่งกาจ แต่เอกลักษณ์ของโธไบอัส ไมลส์ที่สาม คือการใช้กระสุนตะกั่วและปืนบาเร็ตต้า 92FS

จังหวะที่จะหันไปหาสาวเอเชีย จู่ ๆ ผมรู้สึกเหมือนถูกแปะด้วยอุปกรณ์กลมจิ๋วแบบเดียวกันกับที่ใช้ควบคุมรถเมื่อครู่ตรงแขนแล้วหมดสติไป รู้ตัวอีกทีก็โผล่ในสถานที่ที่ไม่คุ้นเคย มันเป็นห้องแคบที่ล้อมด้วยผนังไฟเบอร์ซีเมนต์ซึ่งเก่ามากแล้ว แม่สาวตัวแสบที่ใช้อุปกรณ์ที่เรียกว่าซาห์โกควบคุมสัญญาณไฟฟ้าในกระแสประสาทในสมองให้สงบ ซึ่งทำให้ไร้สติไปชั่วคราวใส่ผมตอนอยู่บนรถ “ขอโทษนะที่ต้องทำแบบนั้น แต่คุณกับตัวคุณในโลกอื่นมีการแบ่งปันความทรงจำร่วมกัน ฉันต้องทำให้คุณหลับเพื่อให้เจ้ามือปืนนั่นตามเรามาไม่ถูก”

ผมตาโต “นี่คุณรู้เรื่องนั้นอยู่แล้วหรือ?” ซึ่งเธอพยักหน้า “แต่ยังพูดอะไรมากไม่ได้ ไม่งั้นเจ้ามือปืนก็จะรู้ด้วยแน่” จริงด้วย ผมเกือบลืมไปเลยว่าเราทั้งสี่...ทั้งสามมีความทรงจำร่วมกันมาตลอด นั่นคงเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้หมายเลขสามตามหาผมเจอเร็วขนาดนี้ แต่พอผมพยายามนึกถึงภาพความทรงจำของเขาบ้าง กลับไม่เห็นอะไรเลย “ตอนแรกที่ผมมาที่โลกนี้ ผมพยายามนึกให้ออกว่าตัวตนของผมอยู่ไหนแต่ก็นึกไม่ออก ตอนนี้พอนึกถึงมือปืน ก็กลับไม่เห็นอะไรเหมือนกัน”

“บางทีนั่นอาจจะมาจากการที่คุณประสบอุบัติเหตุ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญในตอนนี้” เธอเข้าประเด็น “ฉันพูดได้แค่ว่า ตอนนี้ภัยคุกคามมีเพียงคุณจากเอกภพที่สามคนเดียว เขาตามล่าคุณทุกคนจากแต่ละเอกภพ ฉันกับตัวฉันในแต่ละเอกภพจึงร่วมมือกันเพื่อปกป้องคุณ เจ้ามือปืนเองก็ใช้โอกาสจากใบหน้าของคุณคนหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นประธานาธิบดีปั้นเรื่องจนวุ่นวาย ตอนนี้ฉันไม่มีคนที่เชื่อใจอื่นแล้วจึงต้องส่งคุณไปที่เอกภพถัดไปเพื่อให้ตัวฉันอีกคนรับช่วงต่อแทน” เธอว่า “จนกว่าฉันหรือใครจะจัดการกับเจ้ามือปืนสำเร็จ

แต่เพราะฉันไม่มีสิทธิ์เข้าถึงประตูเอกภพแบบพกพา ฉันเลยต้องใช้ประตูแบบที่พวกใต้ดินสร้างไว้ ฉันรับประกันว่ามันส่งคุณถึงที่ได้แน่ พวกเขาฉลาดเป็นกรด” ผมมีความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับพวกแก๊งค์ผิดกฎหมายหรือพวกเนิร์ดที่ประดิษฐ์ประตูเอกภพมาใช้กันเองบ้างซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่หมายเลขหนึ่งพยายามปราบอยู่ มันไม่ได้มาตราฐานเท่านาซาหรอก แต่ผมไม่มีทางเลือกอื่น เพราะไม่ว่าจะทำอะไร หมายเลขสามย่อมรู้หมดแน่ ๆ เราหลายคนไม่ได้ชอบอาชีพที่เขาทำแต่ก็ไม่เคยแย้งอะไร ต่างคนต่างอยู่ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรทำให้เขาออกล่าสามคนที่เหลือกันแน่ แต่ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่สาวเอเชียบอก ผมคงไม่มีทางรอดนอกเสียจากหมายเลขสามจะตายเสียก่อน

“ตกลง เอาตามแผนของคุณ” เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น เธอจึงเดินนำไปยังเครื่องจักรซึ่งตั้งอยู่ที่ริมห้อง มันมีลักษณะเป็นแคปซูลใส สภาพใกล้เคียงกับของนาซาทีเดียวแต่ดูเก่ากว่า ข้าง ๆ กันคือคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ควบคุมการทำงานของประตู ผมลงไปนอนในแคปซูลนั่นด้วยความคุ้นชินจากความทรงจำของหมายเลขหนึ่ง ในฐานะประธานาธิบดีของประเทศมหาอำนาจ เขาจึงได้มีโอกาสได้เดินทางไปเอกภพอื่นบ่อยมาก และเป็นโอกาสที่เขาได้พบเราคนอื่น ๆ ในบางครั้ง ผมพยายามปล่อยใจไม่ให้กังวลว่าเจ้าเครื่องเทียมนี่จะทำงานสำเร็จหรือไม่ ตำรวจหญิงได้ยื่นซาห์โกและปืนกระบอกที่ไม่เข้ารหัสดีเอ็นเอไว้ให้ผมเพื่อป้องกันตัว ก่อนจะควบคุมให้บานประตูแคปซูลเคลื่อนลง แล้วเครื่องยนต์ก็เริ่มทำงาน

สาวเอเชียมองมาที่ผมซึ่งนอนนิ่งในแคปซูลเพื่อให้กำลังใจ ทว่าจู่ ๆ เธอก็กลับขมวดคิ้วทันควัน แล้วหันขวับไปด้านหลังพร้อมกระชากปืนคู่ออกจากซอง แต่กระสุนนัดหนึ่งก็ทะลุผ่านกลางหน้าผากของเธอก่อนที่แม่สาวจะได้เหนี่ยวไกด้วยซ้ำ ผมได้เพียงแต่มองเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างแต่มิอาจทำอะไรได้ ...และแล้วคนยิงก็เดินเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมกันยิงซ้ำอีกสองนัดทั้ง ๆ ที่สาวเอเชียแน่นิ่งไปแล้ว คราวนี้ผมได้เห็นเขาเต็มตา...ใบหน้าของชายคนนั้นเหมือนผมทุกประการ ต่างกันเพียงชุดดำปลอดที่สวมอยู่เท่านั้น และทันทีที่เห็นผม เขาก็รีบตวัดบาเร็ตต้ามาทางผมแล้วยิงทันที จังหวะเดียวกับที่แคปซูลส่องแสงสว่างวาบ ผมจึงหลับตาลง

ผมลืมตาขึ้นเมื่อรู้ว่าตัวเองไม่ได้โดนยิง ปรากฎว่าประตูเอกภพนั่นทำงานได้สำเร็จและส่งผมมาอีกที่ได้ก่อนกระสุนจะมาถึงได้อย่างเฉียดฉิว โดยปกติประตูจะส่งเรามายังพิกัดเดิมจากที่เรามาเหมือนตอนผมโผล่บนถนนลอยฟ้าจากการใช้ประตูฯ แบบพกพา แต่ผิดกับที่นี่…เพราะผมกำลังนอนอยู่บนแท่นโลหะที่รายล้อมไปด้วยซากปรักหักพังแทนที่จะเป็นห้องเก่า ๆ นั่นเสียได้ เพดานเหนือหัวผมถล่มจนเปิดโล่งเหมือนอยู่บนดาดฟ้า แต่เมื่อพิจารณาจากตำแหน่งของแท่นโลหะซึ่งเป็นฐานรองแคปซูล ประตูนั่นก็ส่งผมมายังพิกัดเดิมจริง ๆ เพียงแต่ในโลกนี้ ทุกอย่างในห้องถูกพังเป็นจุลเท่านั้นเอง เหลือเพียงซากของแคปซูลแก้วกับฝุ่นคลุ้ง

ผมลุกขึ้นยืนในสภาพเลอะเทอะจากฝุ่นที่คลุกกับน้ำที่ขังนองบนพื้น เดาได้ในทันทีว่านี่คงต้องเป็นฝีมือของหมายเลขสามอีกนั่นแหละ มิน่า เขาจึงเจอที่ซ่อนที่สาวเอเชียคนนั้นพาผมมาได้เร็วนักเพราะว่ารู้อยู่แล้วว่ามันคือที่ไหน เนื่องจากทุกเอกภพมีลักษณะเป็นคู่ขนาน จึงมีสิ่งก่อสร้างตำแหน่งเดียวกันหมด…และอีกไม่ช้า เจ้าบ้านั่นก็คงตามผมมาทันแน่ ๆ ผมมองไปรอบ ๆ อย่างสิ้นหวัง ที่นี่คือเอกภพที่หมายเลขสามอาศัย ถึงเราจะมีความทรงจำร่วมกันแต่เขาก็คงคุ้นเคยกับที่นี่มากกว่าแน่ ๆ ที่สำคัญเลยคือ ไม่รู้เขาลงมือทำอะไรไปบ้างในช่วงสามเดือนที่ผมลืม ดูอย่างห้องเก็บประตูเอกภพเถื่อนนี่เขายังตามมาเจอและถล่มยับขนาดนี้ ไม่รู้สาวเอเชียคนนั้นจะยังรอดไหม และหากปราศจากความช่วยเหลือของเธอ ผมคงหนีไปยังเอกภพที่สี่ไม่ได้

…คิดสิ โธไบอัส นายคงไม่ยอมรอเฉย ๆ ให้หมายเลขสามตามมาฆ่าหรอกใช่ไหม…อย่างน้อยมันก็น่าจะมีจุดอ่อนที่ผมรู้ หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ผมสามารถทำได้จากของที่สาวเอเชียให้ไว้แหละน่า

 

เป็นไปตามคาด หมายเลขสามปรากฎตัวขึ้น ณ จุดที่เขาตั้งใจยิงผมในโลกก่อนเมื่อผ่านมาได้นาทีเดียวเท่านั้น และเมื่อเห็นผมซึ่งกำลังยืนสำรวจผนังอยู่ เขาก็เงื้อปืนขึ้นจ่อมาที่ผมทันที แต่ผมเองก็เร็วพอ ๆ กันที่จะทำแบบเดียวกับเขา เราต่างคนต่างจ่อปืนไปที่หัวของกันละกัน

“นายคิดว่าไอ้กระสุนไฟฟ้ากระจอก ๆ จะมาสู้กระสุนตะกั่วของฉันได้หรือ หืม?” เขาพูดพลางยิ้มเยาะ ผมจึงเร่งความแรงของไฟฟ้าในปืนถึงขีดสุดโชว์ให้เขาดู “แต่ไฟแรงขนาดนี้คงทำให้นายกระดิกตัวไม่ได้ไปหลายเดือนอยู่นะ หมายเลขสาม”

เขานิ่งไปเล็กน้อย คงเพราะรู้ว่าผมเองก็มีทักษะการยิงปืนมาจากความทรงจำของเขา ดังนั้นมันไม่ยากเลยที่ผมจะยิงถูกกลางกบาลได้สำเร็จ เขาคงเริ่มกลัวความเสี่ยงนั่นขึ้นมาแล้ว ผมจึงเริ่มก้าวถอยหลังโดยไม่ลดปืนลง เขาเองก็ก้าวมาข้างหน้าตามช้า ๆ “ทำไมนายทำไมแบบนี้ ทำไมต้องตามฆ่าพวกเราสามคนด้วย”

“นายจำอะไรไม่ได้เลยจริง ๆ สินะ” เขาว่า “ฉันจะบอกให้เอาบุญก่อนตายแล้วกัน ตอนแรกฉันก็ไม่ได้อยากทำหรอกเพราะข้อมูลของพวกนายน่ะมันสร้างผลประโยชน์ได้มหาศาล แต่นายกลับมาหาฉันแล้วบอกว่าฉันมันชักจะล้ำเส้นเกินไปแล้ว ทั้ง ๆ ที่เราเคยตกลงกันแล้วนะว่าจะไม่ยุ่งเรื่องของกันละกัน แต่นายน่ะมันแส่ไม่เข้าเรื่อง นายพยายามต่อต้านฉัน” ผมถอยจนเกือบจะชิดขอบปูนแล้ว “ฉันจึงต้องตามฆ่าพวกนายซะ เพราะถ้านายไม่เห็นด้วย คนที่เหลือก็อาจจะคิดเหมือนกันจนต่อต้านฉันเหมือนนายก็ได้ ฉันจึงฆ่าพวกมันจนเหี้ยน ไม่เว้นแม้แต่ใครก็ตามที่พยายามช่วยหรือเข้ามาสอด”

“งั้นหมายเลขสี่ก็...” ปืนของเราแทบจะแนบหน้าผากของกันละกันแล้ว “แน่นอนว่าสิ้นลมไปแล้ว รวมทั้งนังตำรวจของโลกนี้ด้วย ตอนที่นายเอาแต่หลับ ฉันได้สร้างฐานอำนาจไว้ใหม่หมดแล้ว ทั้งกับพวกตำรวจและมาเฟีย ดังนั้นไม่มีใครช่วยนายได้อีกล่ะนะ” อีกก้าวเดียว... “มีอะไรจะสั่งเสียไหม?”

“ไม่” ผมหยุดก้าวต่อ “นายต่างหาก มีอะไรสั่งเสียไหม?”

เขาชะงักไปด้วยความตกใจ แต่กว่าจะรู้ตัว ร่างของหมายเลขสามก็กระตุกจากกระแสไฟฟ้าอ่อน ๆ ที่ปล่อยจากซาห์โกซึ่งผมแอบเอาไปวางตรงพื้นที่มีน้ำขังแล้ว ผมตั้งใจหลอกล่อให้เขาเดินมายังตำแหน่งนั้นเพื่อหมายเลขสามจะได้ถูกไฟช็อต ซึ่งผลเป็นไปตามคาด เขาทรุดลง ผมอาศัยตอนที่เขาเสียจังหวะเตะตวัดบาเร็ตต้าของเขาสลับกับปืนในมือของผมแล้วจ่อมันไปที่กลางหน้าผากของหมายเลขสาม

ไม่กี่นาที ซาห์โกก็หยุดปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้า หมายเลขสามจึงเงยหน้ามองผมได้ด้วยสีหน้าทั้งโกรธและสับสน เขาคงไม่คิดว่าผมจะสู้เขาได้ ซึ่งผมเองก็คิดเช่นนั้นในตอนแรก เราสองคนน่ะมีอะไรเหมือนกันทุกประการ เก่งก็เก่งพอกันในทุกด้าน แต่จุดอ่อนก็เช่นกัน ผมรู้ว่าถ้าเราต่างคนได้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเหนือกว่าศัตรูเมื่อไรก็จะระวังตัวน้อยลง ผมจึงสร้างสถานการณ์ให้หมายเลขสามเข้าใจว่าตัวเองเหนือกว่าผมจนพลาดท่า

“นายบังคับให้ฉันทำแบบนี้เอง” ผมประทับนิ้วลงบนไกปืน ไม่รู้ทำไมจึงรู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับเจ้าบาเร็ตต้านี่เสียเหลือเกิน แต่จังหวะที่จะกดนั้นเอง หมายเลขสามกลับทำท่าทางเหมือนโดนไฟช็อตอีกรอบแล้วหมดสติไป เขาถูกยิงด้วยกระสุนปืนไฟฟ้าจากด้านหลังโดย…สาวเอเชียคนนั้น เพียงแต่รอบนี้เธอสวมเครื่องแบบตำรวจเสียเรียบร้อย เจ้าหล่อนเดินขึ้นมาจากบันไดด้วยความระมัดระวัง ในมือยังถือปืนตำรวจในระดับอก

เธอมองมาที่หมายเลขสามซึ่งสลบไปแล้วสลับกับผม “ฉันมาจากเอกภพที่สี่ ตัวฉันจากเอกภพแรกเป็นคนส่งข่าวมาว่าเกิดเรื่อง” ตำรวจหญิงกล่าว “คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องฆ่าเขาแล้ว ตอนนี้ตำรวจสากลรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดและกำลังตามมาจับเขา คุณมีเวลาสองสามนาทีก่อนที่พวกนั้นจะมาถึงและจับคุณในข้อหาเดินทางข้ามเอกภพโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากนาซาและรัฐบาลโลก”

ผมมีอะไรที่อยากจะถามเธออีกเยอะ แต่ถ้าตำรวจสากลเจอผมเมื่อไรคงจบเห่แน่ ที่สาวเอเชียยอมบอกคงอยากจับแค่เจ้าตัวกาลที่ไล่ล่าโธไบอัส ไมลส์ทุกเอกภพจนก่อให้เกิดความวุ่นวายเท่านั้นกระมัง ผมจึงรีบหนีออกมาโดยไม่ได้วางแผนด้วยซ้ำว่าจะใช้ชีวิตยังไงต่อไปดี จริง ๆ แล้วตัวผมเองนั้นเป็นใครกันแน่ยังไม่รู้เลย

หลายเดือนผ่านไปหลังจากเหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้น ผมยังคงซ่อนตัวอยู่ในเอกภพที่สาม ข่าวการจับกุมโธไบอัส ไมลส์ อาชญากรและผู้ก่อการที่เดินทางข้ามเอกภพอย่างผิดกฎหมายดังเป็นพลุแตกไปทั้งในโลกนี้และที่อื่น แต่โทษทัณฑ์ที่หมายเลขสามได้รับเป็นแค่การถูกจำคุกตลอดชีวิตสามรอบเท่านั้นเอง นั่นคงเพราะประชาชนในยุคนี้ต่อต้านการเข่นฆ่า แต่ผมคิดว่าเขาสมควรโดนโทษประหารเสียมากกว่า

ครั้งหนึ่งขณะที่ผมกำลังทำความสะอาดเจ้าบาเร็ตต้า จู่ ๆ ก็เกิดนึกขึ้นมาได้ถึงเรื่องความเหมือนระหว่างผมและหมายเลขอื่น ๆ ว่าถึงแม้เราจะมีความทรงจำเหมือนกันทุกอย่าง แต่อาชีพที่ต่างคนทำนั้นก็ก่อให้เกิดข้อแตกต่างเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อยู่บ้าง เช่นเนื้อตัวของหมายเลขสี่ที่เป็นศิลปินมักจะเปื้อนสี ส่วนหมายเลขสองก็จะมีกลิ่นน้ำยาฆ่าเชื้อติดตัวเสมอเพราะเข้าออกห้องผ่าตัดบ่อย ๆ หมายเลขหนึ่งดูจะมีข้อแตกต่างน้อยที่สุด ส่วนหมายเลขสามก็จะมีมือจุดที่ต้องจับปืนด้านกว่าคนอื่น นั่นเพราะต้องเหนี่ยวไกมาเป็นพัน ๆ ครั้ง

ผมลูบมือตัวเองเล่น แต่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อพบว่าบริเวณนิ้วโป้งกับชี้ที่มือขวามันสากยังไงพิกล

สองเดือนก่อน

ผมนัดพบหมายเลขหนึ่งอย่างลับ ๆ ระหว่างที่เขาบังเอิญเดินทางข้ามมายังเอกภพนี้มาเพื่อเชื่อมสัมพันธไมตรีในฐานะผู้นำแห่งประเทศมหาอำนาจ ถึงแม้เราสี่คนจะสื่อสารถึงกันมาตลอด แต่นี่ก็นับเป็นครั้งแรกที่เราต่างได้เจอกันตัวเป็น ๆ และในฐานะที่เป็นตัวตนคู่ขนานของกันและกัน เราจึงมีลักษณะทางกายภาพเหมือนกันทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว จะต่างกันก็เพียงชุดที่เราสวมเท่านั้น

ผมเปิดประเด็น “เรื่องมันชักจะบานปลายกันไปใหญ่จริง ๆ แล้วนะ นายควรหยุดเสียที” เขาตอกกลับมาทันทีด้วยน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าว ขณะเดียวกันก็เบาจนแทบกระซิบเพราะกลัวใครจะได้ยินเข้า เราต้องเก็บเรื่องที่ติดต่อกันเป็นความลับจนแม้แต่บอดี้การ์ดประจำตัวของเขาก็รู้ไม่ได้ เพราะกฎหมายการติดต่อกับตัวตนใด ๆ ในเอกภพอื่นโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตถือว่าเป็นความผิดร้ายแรงมาก “เราคุยเรื่องนี้และตกลงกันเป็นร้อยครั้งแล้วนะว่าจะไม่ก้าวก่ายเรื่องของกันและกัน แล้วนี่มันต่างจากที่พวกเราสี่คนทำกันมาตลอดตรงไหน? นายเองก็ใช้ข้อมูลจากความทรงจำของฉันเพื่อผลประโยชน์ผิดกฎหมายของนายอยู่ไม่ใช่หรือไง? ความจริงฉันทำในสิ่งที่ตรงข้ามกับนายด้วยซ้ำ ฉันกำลังพัฒนาประเทศของฉันให้ก้าวหน้า”

“แต่นายกำลังล้ำเส้น ทำแบบนี้ทุกอย่างก็วุ่นวายไปหมดสิ นายจะแทรกแซงเรื่องทุกอย่างบนโลกไม่ได้!” ผมก้าวประชิดตัวหมายเลขหนึ่งแล้วกระชากคอเสื้อเชิ้ตของเขา “ฉันรู้ดีว่าเราต่างคนต่างคิดว่าตัวเองพิเศษกว่าคนอื่นที่รับรู้ความทรงจำของกันละกันได้ แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่านายกำลังใช้มันในทางที่ผิดแล้ว ลดอีโก้ตัวเองลงบ้างเถอะ”

เขาจ้องผมกลับ ในดวงตาของเราสองคนต่างกร้าวกระด้างอย่างไม่ยอมกัน “ประเด็นคือไม่ว่าฉันจะทำอะไร มันก็ไม่ใช่ธุระโกงกางอะไรของนายจริง ๆ นะ ฉันแทรกแซงโลกของฉัน ไม่ใช่โลกของนาย ฉันเคยห้ามไม่ให้นายใช้บาเร็ตต้าเป่าหัวใครด้วยหรือ? ก็ไม่...ไม่แม้ว่าสิ่งที่นายทำจะทำให้ฉันรู้สึกแขยงมือทุกครั้งเหมือนฉันเป็นคนจับปืนเอง ฉันก็ไม่เคยบ่น ทำไมนายไม่หุบปาก อยู่เฉย ๆ แล้วเสวยสุขอยู่กับผลประโยชน์ที่สร้างจากความทรงจำของฉันบ้างล่ะ หมายเลขสาม?”

“นี่ความหลงในอำนาจมันใหญ่จนบังศีลธรรมในตัวนายหมดไปแล้วหรือยังไง! ถึงฉันจะทำอย่างที่นายว่า แต่ก็ไม่เคยล้ำเส้นเกินไป ไม่คิดว่าพิจารณาหน่อยหรือไงว่าสิ่งที่นายกำลังทำจะก่อให้เกิดผลเสียอย่างมหาศาลในอนาคตน่ะ!?” ผมตะคอกโดยไม่สนใจว่าจะมีใครมาได้ยินเข้าอีกต่อไป “นายคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังเล่นเป็นพระเจ้าอยู่หรือ โธไบอัส? ...ฉันรู้นะว่านายคงจะสั่งฆ่าฉันไปนานแล้วถ้าหากความทรงจำเราไม่เชื่อมถึงกัน นายคงไม่เว้นใครก็ตามที่ขัดขวางผลประโยชน์ของนายใช่ไหมล่ะหืม? ...นายเป็นอะไรไปแล้ว? เมื่อก่อนนายมีความเป็นคนสูงกว่านี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง นายคนเก่าน่ะมันหายไปไหน”

“หน้าอย่างนายกล้ายกเรื่องศีลธรรมมาพูดด้วยหรือ? อ๋อ...แต่นายพูดถูกอย่างหนึ่ง คือเรื่องที่ฉันคงสั่งฆ่านายไปนานแล้วถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะความทรงจำเราเชื่อมถึงกัน” เพราะความโกรธบังตา ผมจึงไม่ทันได้สังเกตเลยว่าหมายเลขหนึ่งจับแขนผมเมื่อไร เขาแสยะยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย “ดังนั้นฉันถึงได้แค่คิดและลงมือทำเองไงเล่า”

ทันใดนั้นผมก็รู้สึกชาไปทั่วร่าง ดวงตาเริ่มพร่าลง ผมจึงก้มลงมองที่ข้อมือของตัวเอง…มันมีซาห์โกแปะอยู่ “นายกับฉันก็มีจุดอ่อนเดียวกัน ตรงที่เวลานายคิดว่าตัวเองเหนือกว่า นายก็ลืมที่ระวังตัวเสมอนะ หมายเลขสาม” ผมเซจนลงไปกองบนพื้น สมองทำงานช้าลงเต็มที “นายบังคับให้ฉันทำแบบนี้เองนะ”

ผมตั้งใจจะหยิบบาเร็ตต้า ทว่าแขนขากลับไร้เรี่ยวแรงจนทรุดลงไปกองที่พื้น แต่หมายเลขหนึ่งกระชากหัวของผมเอาไว้ เขาย่อตัวลงแล้วแสยะยิ้ม “ฉันจะบอกให้เอาบุญแล้วกัน หลังจากนี้สมองส่วนเทมเพอรัล โลบจะถูกทำลายไปส่วนหนึ่ง แล้วฉันก็จะลบความทรงจำช่วงสามเดือนของนายทิ้ง รวมทั้งเรื่องที่ฉันกำลังพูดนี่ด้วย แล้วใส่อุปกรณ์ที่ทำให้นายไม่สามารถรับรู้ความทรงจำของโธไบอัสคนอื่นได้อีกต่อไป นายจะตื่นขึ้นมาโดยเข้าใจว่าตัวเองคือฉันซึ่งถูกลอบทำร้าย ส่วนฉันก็จะสวมรอยเป็นนายแทน…แล้วฆ่าพวกนายทั้งสามคนทิ้ง ดังนั้นถ้าคิดจะหนีก็ขอให้รีบหน่อยแล้วกัน หึหึ แต่ฉันตามไปฆ่าพวกนายได้หมดแน่ เพราะเราต่างเห็นทุกอย่างร่วมกันนี่นะ” เขาตั้งใจจะพูดถึงหมายเลขสองและหมายเลขสี่ เรามีความทรงจำถึงกัน ไม่แน่ว่าตอนนี้สองคนนั้นอาจจะดูมันอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ “ฉันจะทำลายชื่อเสียงของนายให้ป่นปี้ นายจะกลายเป็นผู้ก่อการร้ายระดับเอกภพเลยนะ หมายเลขสาม จนกระทั่งฉันฆ่านายสำเร็จ หึหึ ส่วนฉันก็จะกลับไปเป็นหมายเลขหนึ่ง ท่านประธานาธิบดีผู้ทรงอำนาจเหมือนเดิม”

“แล้วทำไมนายไม่ฆ่าฉันไปเลยล่ะ ทำไมต้องทำให้ยุ่งยากด้วย…” เขาจงใจให้ซาห์โกปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้าต่ำ ๆ ทำให้ผมยังพอมีสติก่อนสลบไปได้ครู่หนึ่ง

“เพื่อความสนุกของฉันเอง” หมายเลขหนึ่งตอบผม ขณะที่เปลือกตาใกล้ปิดลงเต็มที “ฉันจะฆ่าทุกคนในนามของนาย นายจะหนีเหมือนหนูติดจั่นเลยล่ะ เพราะนายจะตื่นมาอีกครั้งโดยจำอะไรไม่ได้ จะไม่มีใครที่ไว้ใจนาย และสุดท้าย นายก็จะเข้าใจว่าตัวเองต้องตายเพราะไอ้สารเลวซึ่งคือตัวนายเอง น่าสะใจดีไหม”

ทั้งเรื่องเทมเพอรัล โลบ เรื่องอุปกรณ์อะไรนั่นที่เขาจะยัดในหัวผม…ผมเคยเห็นมันมาหมดแล้วผ่านความทรงจำของเขาแต่ไม่ได้ใส่ใจ ไม่เคยฉุกใจคิดเลยว่าทุกอย่างนั่นเขาทำเพื่อเล่นงานผมนั่นเอง

“อ๋อ อีกเรื่องที่นายพูดถูกนะ โธไบอัส” เขาเรียกผมด้วยชื่อจริง “ฉันไม่ได้รับบทเป็นพระเจ้า แต่ฉันต่างหากคือพระเจ้า และพระเจ้า…มีได้เพียงคนเดียว”

สิ้นเสียงของหมายเลขหนึ่ง ผมรับรู้ได้เลยว่าหลังจากที่ตื่นอีกครั้ง ความทรงจำเหล่านี้จะหายไปทั้งหมด และผมคงไม่มีทางได้รับรู้เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง ผมจะตื่นขึ้นมาโดยไม่ใช่คนเดิมอีกตลอดกาล


End file.
